


Shitty Dreams

by TheOneChickThatMayOrMayNotBeInsane



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Cause I don't, I have no idea where this came from, M/M, Marriage Proposal, The oc doesn't play a large part, but it's imPORTANT, hope you like it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-12
Updated: 2015-04-12
Packaged: 2018-03-22 11:52:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3727843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOneChickThatMayOrMayNotBeInsane/pseuds/TheOneChickThatMayOrMayNotBeInsane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan's been acting cold lately and Phil's not so happy about this. THIS IS NOT SAD AT ALL I PROMISE</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shitty Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> Please enjoy! This is only the second story that I’ve written that I’ve finished so do be nice. Mother was written after this one and Save Yourself was written before. The ending is rather weak. Also, this is one of the shortest author's note I’ve ever written. I feel so proud of myself.

Dan is actually an manipulative asshole. Perhaps some explanation is needed. First, he says/does these things that drive Phil up the wall, like the time that they were asked to play gay chicken and he flipped out right at the beginning. Phil had some, let's go with, frustrating memories of the night after that. Or the time during Philisnotonfire 3 where he says "blow on my nose" and then "stop, no that's weird" before Phil could do anything. Or the time during the sixth Philisnotonfire when they were asked to act out the Anaconda video. That night ended well for Phil, though.

 

The worst part is the fact that they are dating, and have been for a long time. Dan just seems so reluctant to show it. Sometimes Phil wonders if Dan really cares. If he did, he wouldn't be seem so dam reluctant, right?

 

"Phil, are you okay?"

"What?" he must have zoned out again, because Dan is talking and he has no idea what he was saying.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Thanks!" _Just wondering if you love me_ , he adds to himself.

"Good! Hey, do you want to film our next video now?"

"Sorry, what?"

"Our coming out video. It was one of our New Years resolutions, remember?"

"Oh yeah."

Phil, honestly, didn't think that Dan was serious.

"C'mon, Phil, it's a New Year’s resolution! It has to been done!”

"So how are we planning on doing this?”

“Idk, it’s up to you, if that’s okay?”

_Why?_ Phil thought, _because you don’t want to have to lie to your subscribers?_

A smaller voice spoke up, _'Dan cares more about you then he does his subscribers, remember?'_

_That's what he said, it’s not necessarily true. 'It might not be but that’s part of loving someone. You have to trust them.'_

"Phil?” Dan broke though his thoughts. “It is okay, right?”

“Yeah, it’s fine.”

“Good, then let’s do this thing!”

 

They walked through the hallway, over to Phil’s room where they ( _read_ : Dan) had decided to film. They turned on the lights and camera and sat down.

“Hello, internet,” Dan started off in his usual way. “Me and Phil have an important announcement for you guys. I’ll let Phil explain.”

“We kinda lied to you,” Phil felt horrid saying this as it wasn’t fair to ship them the way their subscribers did and getting found out that they had been lied to.

“Me and Dan are-”

He was broken off by Dan grabbing him by his shoulders and kissing him full on.

“I think you can guess by that,” Dan laughed, a full hearty sound that he didn’t often include in his videos. Usually Phil was the only one who heard it. It made him slightly jealous.

"I don’t regret a single second that I’ve known you or been with you, Phil. I was going to have a full speech planned out but when I was rehearsing it, I realised that something like this shouldn’t be rehearsed, so if I fuck this up, it’s my fault.”

Dan blushed and got up to open one of Phil’s drawers. Phil though something along the lines of _what the fuck is he planning?_ _This is worrying me._ As well as _does he remember that the camera is still on?_

Dan pulled out a yellow box the same colour as the shirt Phil was wearing when they first met.

_He remembered_ Phil thought, because now he knew what was going on.

The one and only time that they had talked about getting married, before Dan had started pulling away from him, they had agreed on getting silver rings with the words Amazing Dan and Philisnotonfire engraved on them. Dan had thought it would be clever to get the box in the yellow colour of Phil’s shirt from when they first met. Phil thought Dan was being way too cheesy (“Dan, c’mon, you know I hate cheese!”) but whatever.

“Phil Michael Lester, I know I’ve been a dick to you sometimes, and in the past few months I’ve been pulling away from you, but will you marry me?”

Phil looked at Dan and said, “Yes."

~~~~~~~

 

Many miles away from Dan and Phil’s flat, a phangirl by the name of Vanessa woke up with a start from a wonderful dream where her OTP got engaged. She rushed over to her computer and opened up Google Chrome. Her homepage was Amazing Phil’s YouTube account. _Dam_ , she thought. _They still haven’t come out._ Then she scrolled through tumblr until the sun came up. What did you expect her to do? Go back to sleep?

**Author's Note:**

> did you get my Percy Jackson reference?


End file.
